User talk:Minor muppetz
Friendly Reminders Hey, Michael, just a few tips based on some of your recent edits. First, category tag placement. Category tags should always go on the bottom of the page, not the top, so the first thing a person comes across when editing is the actual text, not the tag. Secondly, I've had to move several of your talkpage questions. Don't forget that when adding a new question to a talkpage, it should always go at the top, above any existing discussion, or else it will get lost. Finally, don't forget to source your information. Your addition to The Mickey Mouse Club is very vague. I seem to recall reading an article like that myself somewhere, but without a source, it's just anecdotal (as is, I'm not sure if the whole thing belongs here, maybe a shorter summary and a link, but right now there isn't even a link). Cheers, and keep up the good work! Andrew Leal (talk) 04:05, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Attention Hi, Michael -- I saw that you put some Attention tags up yesterday, on The Case of the Missing Hat, In the Kitchen with Miss Piggy, I Want to Go Home! and The Great Gonzo in WordRider -- but you didn't say anything about what kind of attention you think the pages need. When you put an Attention tag up, you should also post on the talk page and say something about what's missing, and how it could be improved. If it doesn't have that kind of explanation, then it just feels like anybody could randomly sprinkle Attention tags on a thousand different pages. The explanation helps to focus people on what needs to get done. Also, when you add an Attention tag, it automatically adds the page to the Attention category. That's part of the template. So please don't add an Attention category tag too, because people might take the Attention tag out without taking the category tag out. Just add at the top of the page, and that's enough. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 16:59, 4 July 2006 (UTC) :I was lookng at some articles in the Attention category and noticed that some of the talk pages had nothing on them, so I didn't think it was always neccessary. I will go back and add how they can be improvd. For most of them I didn't think there was much information. --Minor muppetz 02:42, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I went through and took all those out. You need some explanation, so people know what to do with the page. -- Danny (talk) 02:49, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Audrey Molehill Hey, Mike! Sorry, I was too hasty in deleting the redirect I guess, but I'd moved the page and then nuked the double, The character wasn't named the female Audrey, but the male Aubrey Molehill, which is what the puppeteer pages had linked to already. --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 02:06, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I thought it was Audrey. --Minor muppetz 02:19, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::Nope. It's pronounced Aubrey, and he's identified as such in the credits, and like I said, in the pre-existing links. I guess you missed the page history. I'll go ahead and leave the redirect for a little while I guess, but in general, I don't like leaving misspelled page redirects which don't (and shouldn't) link to anything. I jumped the gun this time. --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 02:22, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Transcript format Hi Michael -- I just saw the Muppet Labs transcript that you put up. I posted a Muppet Wiki transcript format page earlier this month -- you should check it out to see how to format transcripts. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 02:47, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Palisades Plans Hi, Michael -- A couple days ago, I edited some of the Palisades action figure pages, and I took out sentences about Palisades' plans that never got made. I don't think it makes sense for us to list all the things that Palisades thought about and then didn't end up making. I know the Palisades guys posted everything they ever thought of on their message board, but at this point, I don't think that stuff belongs in an encyclopedia-type article. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:14, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :Could some of that info be useful? Info such as if a certain character was planned for one series but moved to a different series (like how Janice was planned to be part of series 4 but moved to series 5)? Or if a certain Muppet character was planned to come with a figure but then wasn't (I know that the people at Palisades wanted Patrol Bear to come with an octopus but he didn't, though I think that was dropped before his sereis release was officially announced)? What about info on playsets planned but not made, such as how Janice was once lanned to come with a playset of the Electric Mayhem bus? Or how Statler and Waldorf were originally planned to come with a playset of the stage? --Minor muppetz 12:49, 29 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, there's an article for Unmade Palisades Toys -- I think that information would work great on that page. It's much better to have it on that page then on the actual figure pages. Do you want to put it there? -- Danny Toughpigs 13:05, 29 April 2006 (UTC) :::That would be fine. --Minor muppetz 15:29, 29 April 2006 (UTC) Spanish Word of the Day Hey, Michael! Thanks for adding Episode 4066, but I'm confused by the Spanish World of the Day entry. I'm unfamiliar with any common Spanish noun, or verb for that matter, spelled "silia." Do you remember what the translation was? --Andrew, Aleal 15:13, 12 April 2006 (UTC) ::I can't remember if it was actually spelled "Silia" or "Sillia", but the translation was chair. I also included info on this skit in The Spanish Word of the Day page. That episode was on today, and I turned the TV off before the show was over, thinking that I had to do something. However, after realising I did not have anything important to do, I decided to add info on that page. However, I turned the TV back on, and the show was over, so I don't know what Elmo's World segment was included. I know that Sesame Street is broadcast in different parts of the day in different areas. If it hasn't been shown yet in your area today, then you might want to be sure to watch it. --Minor muppetz 15:20, 12 April 2006 (UTC) :::Aha! Chair is "silla." I don't usually watch Sesame Street these days, due partially to my schedule but mostly because the reception for the local PBS station is terrible, creating double images and such that it gives me a headache to watch more than a few minutes. --Andrew, Aleal 15:26, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Five People in My Family Hey, Michael! What are you trying to do on Five People in My Family? You seem to have blanked the page somehow. --Andrew, Aleal 15:28, 6 April 2006 (PDT) :Every once in awhile, when I edit a page, it somehow blanks. I don't know how this happens, and when I edited that page, my computer suddenly went off-line, and I chose not to get back on to see how my edit turned out. Anyway, I had planned on mentioning that the book "On My Way To Sesame Street Volume 8: My Family" has a short section that combines the songs "Five People in My Family", "Five Monsters in My Family", and "Five Fingers on My Left Hand". --Minor muppetz 15:58, 6 April 2006 (PDT) Un-Bear-able Michael, Dean just edited The Comedian's a Bear to match the version on the album. Did you do the transcript from the episode? If you did, then I guess Dean's edit should be reverted. --Erik Ebrowne 22:15, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :Actually he just did a few revisions. It's basically the same. Mostly corrected typos. You can compare the two versions to see the changes by clicking on the "history" tab, and then clicking on "compare selected versions" --Nate Radionate 22:21, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I watched the episode with that sketch on the first season DVD right before posting this just to make sure I got the words right, and I watched it a few times. I watched my DVD on my computer, so I wasn't able to watch and type it at the same time. I do have the Muppet Hits Take 2 and Music, Mayhem and More albums, so I could have listened to the album version instead. I didn't realize there was a difference between album and broadcast versions, with the exception of the lack of a laugh track on the album. --Minor muppetz 22:27, 4 April 2006 (UTC) :::Thing is, Dean made some word choice changes as well, and things like "frog of my heart." If we're going to be doing transcripts, in addition to using a consistent format (I still need to change my Shrinkel and Stretchel Transcript using Transcript format test 7), we want to be careful about wording, just as we would with quotes. So if anyone could double check the phrase choices from the broadcast version (maybe leave a note about album version differences), that would probably be wise. --Andrew, 22:29, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Song Template Hey Michael, I updated the notes on the Template:Song page so as to make the instructions more clear. I noticed a couple times when you've tried to use it and it didn't come out exactly right. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Scott Scarecroe 16:09, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Rock the Vote Hey, Michael -- The new Main Page redesign vote is up. Please come and vote! -- Danny Toughpigs 00:53, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page vote Hi, Michael -- Do you have an opinion on the Main Page Redesign vote? It's really close right now, and I'm trying to drum up some more votes. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 15:14, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Formatting Reminder Hey, Michael! As usual, your work on Sesame Street songs and characters is much appreciated. A few friendly formatting tips, though. Lately, you've been forgetting to put Sesame Street Muppets in the Muppet Characters category as well, otherwise they won't show up in the main Muppet character list. Secondly, don't forget that "Muppet" is a proper noun, and should be capitalized at all times. Finally, when adding a performer, use the performer template, as follows: , rather than typing "So and so is played by Joey Mazzarino" or what have you. The performer box is easier to see, and it automatically links the puppeteer. Also, when you begin an article with the character or song title's name which is also the article title, don't forget to put it in bold! Just a few helpful hints. Keep up the good work! --Andrew, Aleal 15:15, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Michael's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives